


Little Blue Sky  -  Starting

by urenogoodtomedead



Series: Little Blue Sky [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Peter, Classifications, Daddy Kraglin, Diapers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Little Yondu, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Team as Family, bottles, little verse, naps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: A galaxy with so many classifications such as Alphas, Betas, Dominant, Submissive, Caretakers, littles and others.Yondu's classification has always been kept under a lot of lockers and some keys and everyone thought he was a Neutral, so what will change when the guardians find out that Yondu is actually a little?





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags D: And, welp, 'm new at fic writing. Thanks for your time? hahaha

It had been five months since they had fight against Ego, a month since Yondu had awakened from the coma and a week since he had been able to walk 20 paces without falling, that is, Yondu hadn't been alone for a long time, so he couldn't enjoy the feeling of being alone, of being able to relax and today he could finally leave the damn med bay and rest in his room and that's what Yondu immediately did, honestly, everyone thought he would be walking around, ordering the ship, showing who the captain was for at least a few hours, but Yondu's mind was very lost at the moment, that is, he went straight to his cabin saying that he was old and too tired, tomorrow he would be the captain and it would be better for everyone to shut up today and let him sleep In peace, however, Yondu wasn't thinking about sleeping, not immediately.

 

The first thing that Yondu thought once he arrived in his cabin was to thank that no one had searched his cabin, after all, the dirty places were still dirty, the nest continued the same way it was the last time Yondu had slept there, the trinkets were still the same, honestly? The trinkets could be used as a security system, so if one of them was in the wrong place or position it meant that someone had messed with Yondu things, that is, everything was the same way that Yondu had left. The Centaurian was approaching his bed and pulling a plush animal that was hidden under his bed, the plush animal was really big and fluff, or at least his belly was big, Yondu placed the bear near a wall and picked up a color book and a box full with crayons that were also hidden under his bed, he lie down on the bear and begin to color the book, sincerely? Yondu hated to admit that it relaxed him, that it calmed him, that hugging a fluffy thing, sucking his own thumb and coloring a book relaxed, Yondu hated being a little, even though in his classification it's written that he's a Neutral, which was good, after all, it was much easier to be the captain, deep down Yondu thought his parents knew he was going to be a little and that was the reason they sold him into slavery, that is, Yondu hated being a little and really expected that no one find out.

 

Peter knew there was something wrong by the time Yondu went straight into the room instead of making Peter remember that he had saved his life, that he had almost died to save a sentimental Terran like him, and Peter had to find out the reason, he felt he had a kind of debt with Yondu, after all, the blue man could have died, Peter went to the door of Yondu's cabin and yes, logically that Yondu locked the door, but it's also logical that Rocket had put the fingerprints of Peter -and himself- to open the door, after all, the two were worried about Yondu from the moment he almost froze to death. Peter stared at the door and thought of his options, what if Yondu was just sleeping and Peter destroyed the confidence he was trying to build more stronger between them? But what if Yondu was on the floor, in pain and dying again? Peter couldn't risk it, he took a deep breath for a moment and then opened the door, walking through the cabin and heading toward Yondu's nest, only to get there and see the scene: Yondu Udonta, a captain, a ravager, just accepted again In Stakar's circle, lying on top of a plush animal, sucking his left thumb and painting with crayons a a book for littles, perhaps Peter had lost his mind? Perhaps he's seeing things? But it all made so much sense, first? Yondu never knew how to take care of children, so maybe it was because he was too 'little' for that, Udonta collected things that were cute or bright, his loved trinkets, Udonta was always the smallest man in the room, everything made so many sense now, everything clicked as it connected in Peter's mind, Yondu Udonta was a little. The problem was, what would Peter do with this information? He couldn't leave a little alone, that wasn't correct, wait, no one knew about it, so how long was Yondu alone? How long has a little been hiding without someone taking care of him? Littles weren't easy to find and often they were even sold in some black markets, meaning it wasn't difficult to find someone to take care of a little, but it was very difficult to find one, Peter blink a few times and then finally said something "Yondu. " When Yondu looked at Peter that made Peter's heart break, he looked so scared like he just saw a monster.

 

Yondu was lost in his childish mind ie he didn't expect anyone to see him like this, and the moment he heard someone calling him Yondu felt his heart stop for an instant, when he turned he saw Peter and that was simply one of the worst things that could happen, at that moment Yondu couldn't control himself, couldn't hold the emotions, the feelings, he began to cry, he let go of his crayons and began to move away from Peter, Yondu got off the top of the fluffy stuffed animal, and he knows, he know that Peter is going to make fun of him, Peter will tell everyone and no one will respect him, Peter will laugh so much and everyone will abandon him as his parents did when he was born, as Stakar did when he did something wrong, and Peter will tell Stakar and Stakar will expel him again and Yondu will be alone, Yondu doesn't want this, doesn't want anyone laughing at him, doesn't want to be alone, doesn't want to be thrown away, sold, he couldn't stop crying, thinking of all these things that he knew would happen, he cried so loud and strong, hugging his own knees. Peter wasn't expecting this reaction, he knew that Yondu was going to be surprised or something like that but not like what was happening, meaning it just made Peter sure that Yondu was really a little, Peter knelt, after all, he was much taller than Yondu and Yondu was sitting on the floor hugging his knees, Peter knew he had to take it easy "Hey ... It's okay ... Yondu." Peter spoke carefully, stretching his hands toward Yondu and this only made Yondu start to shake more, but he needs to make Yondu be calm now, that is, Peter stepped carefully and wrapped his arms around Yondu "It's okay." He repeated, trying to calm the little blue one trembling in his arms, Peter began to move his hand on Yondu's back, making small circles and trying to calm the other, Yondu looked so small like that, he was much thinner than five months ago, he was much lighter, Peter pulled Yondu to his lap and noticed that something was wet, but Peter would have to take care of it later, now the focus was to make Yondu calm down, Peter kept on saying that everything was ok and rubbing circles on Yondu's back and then after long four minutes Yondu finally stopped crying .


	2. Fixing the accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a ez little.

Peter was much calmer now that Yondu had stopped crying, however, Peter wasn't a caregiver, he didn't know the basics of how to take care of a little, he needed help but if Yondu get so scared when he noticed that Peter had discovered that he was a little he would totally freak out a lot more if Peter say that to anyone, even if it was for help, Peter really didn't know what to do, he felt Yondu's fists curled up and holding tightly to him and it was as if he was trying to hide from the world and everyone, frankly Peter really had no idea what to do now, what he can say, but when he looked at the floor noting that the place that Yondu was before is wet and that Yondu's pants were also wet Peter noticed the first thing he had to do, change the little's pants "Hey ... Yondu" Peter called him and Yondu finally looked up, he kept hiding in Peter's chest, holding him, but at least now he was staring at him. "We have to change those pants, okay?" He had heard somewhere that the best way to communicate with a little was to tell what would happen, what they would do, to calm him down before doing things, but that question just made Udonta shake his head negatively and go back to hiding in Peter's chest and this reaction only made Peter understand more that he was screwed "Yondu, I can't leave you like this, with your pants wet, okay?" And again this just made Yondu whine more; In those last five months Peter had seen many sides of Yondu that he never imagined existed but this side was so small, so easily broken that it made Peter worry a little about doing something that Yondu didn't want to but he knew he couldn't leave a little wet like that, then, going against Yondu's whimpers, Peter get up and carry Yondu like carrying a child, which wasn't difficult after all Yondu was much smaller than Peter and he had lost many pounds since he entered the damn coma, the movement made Yondu open his eyes and noted that Peter was headed toward the bathroom, one of the good things about being a captain and having a captain's cabin was the fact of having a toilet in his cabin, but Yondu didn't want Peter's help, he wanted Peter to leave and forget everything that had happened, that is, once Peter led him toward the bathroom, Yondu began to grumble, push, growl, wanting to go to the floor, wanting Peter to leave him alone, he's never needed anyone until before and he didin't need anyone now, much less Peter who was just a sentimental and stupid Terran. "No. Leave me. "Yondu whined, punching Peter's chest, the punches didn't hurt Peter, after all, as said before, Yondu was a lot slimmer than five months ago, but the punches were no less annoying, the whining was no less Irritating, everything was so annoying right now, in fact, Yondu was very annoying to the point of Peter though about leaving the little on the ground and leave, but he couldn't do that, he would show Yondu what it was like to be someone responsible, so Peter started to rub smalls circles on Yondu's back again singing

 

 **"** Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh-oo child  
Things'll get brighter

Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna get easier

Ooh-oo child

Things'll get brighter **"**

 

Yondu couldn't explain, for some reason Peter's voice wasn't as annoying as most of the time, his voice sounded so calm, the way Peter moved his chest up and down to catch the air while he sang was so calm, Yondu stopped Punch him so he could look the up and down of Starlord's chest, and slowly Yondu laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes and calming down, Peter was sure that the music would work, after all, he already saved the galaxy with a song, calming down a little shouldn't be as different as fighting Ronan, and the way Yondu calmed down again made Peter understand that it was best not to stop singing while he hadn't changed his ex-captain's pants, he was going down the stairs and he go into the bathroom sitting Yondu in the toilet, taking off his wet pants and underwear, because of the accident Peter was trying to figure out how old Yondu was, think about it while singing and passing a wet towel to clean Udonta's legs, butt and others parts were the best way to not think about what he was doing, Peter was cleaning while trying to gather the information, first Yondu liked cute things like stuffed animals, trinkets, toys, his bed in the which Yondu called a nest was soft and the edges had pillows to stop him from falling, he suffered an accident when he was scared and, he can whimper a lot, Peter stopped thinking when he heard Yondu whimpering again, and he noticed that he had stopped singing and cleaning the other, Peter then held him, carrying him back to the nest, Yondu was so quiet, this was one more thing Peter had to put into his analysis to try to find out how old the other was, frankly Peter could simply ask, but again, Yondu was very quiet and Peter didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was with the situation, so Peter started singing again, imagining that this would make Yondu calm down more, make him be a less uncomfortable.

 

"Some day, yeah  
We'll get it together and we'll get it all done  
Some day  
When your head is much lighter  
Some day, yeah  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun"

 

Peter climbed the stairs, carrying the little one who kept trying to hide, he sit in the nest and tried to make Yondu let go of him, pulling him a little and noting that Yondu was clinging to Peter's clothes "It's okay. " He noticed that he was going to use this phrase a lot now, Yondu looked like a street cat that you bring back to a house full of dogs, the puppy would fry his nails in you and never want to let go of you, but gradually he managed to put Yondu sitting on nest, Yondu was looking at his feet, he was still without his pants and without his underwear, he couldn't look up, he couldn't look at Peter, or talk to Peter, all the pride he had, his side known as Captain Yondu Udonta was gone, he was little and wanted Peter to leave and leave him alone, Peter was so annoying and Yondu was getting cold, he wanted a pants, he wanted his bear, he wanted Peter to leave, idiot, why was he here? He didn't need him, Yondu started to make small noises that indicated he would start to cry and that made Peter take a deep breath and pull Yondu into a hug "I said that's okay, Yondu" Peter couldn't speak that he wouldn't say that to no one because he knew that at some point he would need help, after all, he didn't understand littles, he didn't know what they needed when they were in they 'little space', but a good start was to get pants for Yondu who seemed to be whining about it, but what if Yondu had another accident? Peter was slowly moving away from Yondu, breaking the embrace slowly.

"Yondu." He called and Yondu's attention went to him. "You have ... You use ..." How could Peter ask that? He wasn't a caregiver, he didn't know how to do it, but it was better to simply pluck the band-aid from the bruised quick "Diapers?" He asked as quickly as possible, noticing the way Yondu's gaze fell, it was almost as if he was going to start crying again and Peter didn't want it again "Can you point me where they're kept?" And that made Yondu point to a closet and grumble a "I don't need diapers." Peter thought to respond by saying that if he didn't need why he had diapers inside his closet? But maybe it was better not to argue with a little, frankly, Peter knew that at some point or another they would argue, after all, Peter wasn't as mature as he was trying to be, Peter got up and went to the closet picking up one of the diapers and trying to understand how they worked, well, apparently that part was for that, and... then, right, Peter look at Yondu and smile a little, trying to make him understand that everything was fine.

"OK." Peter approached the nest again. "Can you lie down for me, eh... buddy?" He asked, holding the diaper.

Yondu stared at the diaper and at Peter, shaking his head negatively, so what if he had an accident sometimes? Peter didn't know that, Peter didn't need to know that, Yondu didn't want to wear diapers, he could just do what he had done before if he had other accident, change his pants and everything would be fine. "No." Yondu said, folding his arms, he tough about it again, he didn't need Peter "no need that." He said, he wasn't pouting, or at least he would never admit it.

Peter knew things wouldn't be easy with Yondu, but he didn't think it would be so hard so quickly "Yondu, please." Peter asked and maybe it wasn't a good idea to say please to a little, or rather, to Yondu because that just made Yondu practically yell **"NOO"** and that made Peter think, was he also a difficult child? Was that the why Yondu always threatened to eat him? Maybe, "Yondu, you're going to get cold and you're going to get sick, and I will ---"

**"NO."**

Okay, this was probably Yondu's favorite word, Peter take a deep breath and then slowly put his hand on Yondu's chest, pushing him without much force until Yondu lay on his back on the bed and it made Yondu start to kick, Peter really didn't have the patience for this "YONDU." He practically screamed, in a stronger voice now and Yondu's face changed again, he stopped kicking and started to look like he was going to start crying, perfect, well, the good thing was that Yondu had stopped kicking and that gave made Peter finally put the diaper on him, the bad side was that Yondu had really started crying again, today was going to be a long night, Peter pulled Yondu into his arms again, Yondu was crying, pushing, really, today would be a long long night, Peter get up, carrying Yondu and rocking him a little, until the little finally fell silent again, why him? It was Peter's mind now, but maybe he shouldn't think about it, he had to help the best possible, again after a few moments Yondu stopped crying, Peter sat Yondu in the nest again, going to the closet and looking for for pants, unfortunately all Yondu's pants had those harder fabrics, something he again listened to on some program, that wasn't good for littles, and that reminded him that he had a pair of pants that resembled cotton pants in which was a great fabric for littles, he looked at Yondu and knew he couldn't take Yondu with him. "Yondu, I'll go to my room to get some pants for you, I'll be right back, okay? Can you wait for me here? " He spoke slowly, calmly, trying to pass the information to Yondu.

  
"Uhun....." Yondu grunted, looking down again, still not liking that Peter had put a diaper on him "... Ok..."

  
When he heard the answer, Peter smiled a little and headed toward the exit.


	3. Freaking out

Yondu crossed his arms and waited for Peter, not that he needed him, Peter was an idiot and Yondu didn't need him, at least that's what Yondu was thinking, but then he looked down, he was just wearing his jacket and captain's shirt , plus he was wearing a diaper now but he was without pants and was starting to get cold and then Yondu started to think 'What if Peter didn't come back? What if Peter was gone forever? What if Peter doesn't love him and leaves? But what if Peter never loved him? ' Yondu wasn't a crying baby, not most of the time, he was just still bruised and anything made him cry when he felt pain, meaning those thoughts made Yondu cry again.

  
Peter left the captain's cabin and went straight to his own room, but of course he couldn't go directly into the room or it would raise suspicions, that is, when he left the room he stopped to talk to Rocket, Gamora, Drax, but not a long conversations, they were just the basics, with Rocket he asked how Groot was and what kind of weapon Rocket was making, with Drax he asked how Mantis was and if he was going to make dinner tomorrow, with Gamora he asked how Nebula was and that really turned into a long conversation and he had to discreetly stop the conversation, because even not being a caregiver he knew that Yondu was waiting for him and then when he passed by Kraglin he just threw a fingergun at him and finally entered the room , Peter opened the closet, after all, all the clothes he had in Milan now was in this ship, which was much larger than the Milano, he searched and looked for the pants he had worn those when he was a teenager, after a time he find the pants but instead of just coming back Peter was looking for a shirt and found a sweater, picking it up and then leaving the room, on the way back to the cabin. Yondu felt like a ninja, doing his best to let anyone see him, but logically, if he was caught he would quickly find an excuse, but that wasn't the case, he managed to get back into the cabin without being seen, however, when he entered the place he listen to some sobs and that made Peter immediately close the door and climb the stairs, maybe it had taken him too long, he went to the nest and hug Yondu "Shhhh, it's okay"

 

Maybe it was thirty seconds since Peter had left, maybe an hour ago, maybe five minutes ago, the truth that the only thing Yondu knew was that Peter wasn't here and he was cold, by the time he started to really cry he was crying very loud, but then he slowed down the crying tone until it became small sobs, it was okay, after all, Yondu knew that Peter would abandon him as everyone did, as his parents did, as Stakar and Martinex did, as... He felt arms wrap around him, feeling being pulled close, feeling his face on Peter's chest, maybe just maybe Peter wasn't so bad, Peter didn't hate him, Yondu felt Peter's heart beat and it calmed, he held it Peter's jacket with his right hand as if he was preventing Peter from leaving him again, but Yondu was really cold and wanted his pants, at least with pants he didn't have to look at his own diaper and remembering himself how small he was, he grunted low, making little crying noises with his throat.

Peter kept holding him and trying to calm him, until Yondu stopped crying and started to hold him, but then he heard the low crying again and tried to figure out what was going on, right, he wasn't crying because he was alone because Peter was here , Maybe, and then Peter remembered

"Oh, the pants." Peter said looking at Yondu and putting his clothes on top of the nest, helping him to put on his pants, and then starting to take off the jacket Yondu was wearing, but apparently Yondu didn't want to be without his captain's jacket.  
"No." There was Yondu with his favorite word again, he held the jacket tightly.

"Yondu, I know you like your jacket, but you need soft clothes and leather isn't soft, is it? So let me--"

"NO."

Peter twisted his lips, and looked down, maybe if he negotiated with Yondu? "Let's do it like this, we're going to put on these clothes just to stay in the room? And I promise that tomorrow we put on the leather clothes again?" Peter didn't know that it wasn't good to 'make deals' with littles, after all, he wasn't a caregiver.

"OK." But at least that worked, Yondu let Peter remove his jacket and shirt and then raised his arms to the sweater, now Yondu was fully dressed, pants and comforter sweater, in addition to his diaper, he really had a smell and appearance of a Little now, the clothes got a little big on Yondu and that just made him look smaller.

 Okay, Peter was looking at Yondu, he had been changed, he was wearing comfortable clothes, he had already played a little before Peter arrived, he ate before entering his small mind, Peter would probably have to make a list in the future to be able to see If everything was all right, but now the only thing missing was sleep, but Peter had to be sure.

"You are hungry?" Negative answer "Sleep?" Yondu nodded, running his hand over his right eye, really, he looked tired.

"Okay ..." Peter hugged him and then put Yondu lying in the nest, covering him, Peter didn't know if he should lie down and stay here or should leave, that is, he got up to leave and that made Yondu whine when he listened the song Peter lied down next to Yondu and pulled him close "I see ..." He spoke softly, hugging Yondu and waiting for him to start sleeping and then try to sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Yondu woke first, he felt so warm, lying on something so comfortable, but he felt strange, the clothes seems really comfortable, he didn't remember much about yesterday, he remembers to have entered the room and started playing with a coloring book, but Yondu snarled, the clothes were so comfortable, he had changed his clothes? How? And, he felt something wet and cold, but that wasn't all over the bed as sometimes happens, he had put on a diaper? His little mind wouldn't have been able to do that, and Yondu doesn't remember anything, what was happening?

  
"Shit. "Yondu open his eyes and notice that his face was lying on someone's chest, he look up just to notice that he was lying like a baby on top of Peter, Yondu immediately put both hands on Peter's chest and pushed, trying to get away from him, but he felt an arm around his waist that was holding him in place. "Peter, wake up, you idiot. "Yondu growled, he was wet and angry and, feeling so much shame, Peter had discovered his secret, Peter would never respect him again, he probably already told everyone and everyone would laugh and stop respecting Yondu now, damn Peter .

  
Peter noticed that the baby began to make some noises so Peter gradually opened his eyes, just to hear a curse and notice Yondu's angry face, Peter didn''t have to be a genius to know what had happened, Yondu probably didn't remember anything from last night, this happened to some littles. "Calm down, Yondu, I just woke up. "Peter said yawning.

  
"I don't care if you just woke up, who said you could get into my cabin? Boy, should I eat you and use your bones t--- " Yondu was almost yelling while Peter was still yawning and moving, sitting down and making Yondu sit on his lap, he let Yondu talk how much he wanted, after all, Peter had just woken up and he was never a morning guy.

"Stop moving, release me, get out of my cabin, you have your damn room ---. "

  
"It looks like someone woke up in a bad mood. "Peter was talking with a smile, he could play around for a bit, right? Now that Yondu was on his lap he felt like there was something wrong, different, cold? "Did you have a dirty diaper? "

  
The question made Yondu stop talking and get much bluer than normal, this wasn't something someone ask him normally, Yondu was so embarrassed and angry now, he wanted to hide his face under a pillow and stay there for the rest of his life , and then it all just got worse, he felt Peter's hand slip into his pants and touch his diaper to see if it really was dirty.

"STOP, DON'T TOUCH ME. "Yondu shouted, shoving Peter, he never needed help, he didn't need help now, besides, could that be more humiliating? Peter, dammit, why did it have to be Peter? "Look, Peter ... I'm fine, right? I'm not little now, and I can handle myself. "

"Yondu, you don't have to be alone being a little anymore, I finally figured out why you weren't the best dad in the galaxy, it wasn't your fault, and I know you tried your best, just let me help you. "

"I don't like this sentimental crap. "

"I know, shit, Yondu, I know more than anybody . . . Look, you already helped me, let me help you this time, okay? "Peter again tried to negotiate with Yondu, but this time, it wasn't exactly a negotiation, Peter wouldn't take no for an answer, not after discovering that Yondu was a little, he couldn't leave a little alone, after all, as Yondu said he was a sentimental Terran.

  
Yondu, in turn, looked away and seemed to be thinking, apparently Peter hadn't told anyone what was good, Peter's lap wasn't too bad, the clothes Yondu was wearing he had to admit they were comfortable the only annoying thing was the cold he was feeling now and the fact that he was wearing a diaper ".... Okay, but if I tell you to leave me alone, you'll leave me alone. "

  
Peter smiled, hugging Yondu "Alright. "Peter stood up, making Yondu sit around his waist, since when Peter was so tall? Peter moved to the closet, grabbing a new diaper.

  
Yondu saw the diaper and turned blue again, hiding his face in the curve of Peter's neck, he was feeling so small "Peter, you don't have to do that. "

  
"I know, but I want, let me help you. "He answered without thinking, he knew he should show Yondu that he would do his best to take care of him, after all, Yondu was a little one who stayed long without someone, if he had someone before, which Peter is beginning to doubt, He lay the little one on the bed and notice Yondu's face, he was scared, alert, as if he expected Peter to do something to hurt him and Peter didn't want to admit that that look was hurting him, the way Yondu didn't seem to trust him , But Peter knew he must have a reason for that, He lowered Yondu's pants and that made Yondu cover his face with his own arm, he visibly wasn't feeling well with the situation, ie Peter had to do it as fast as possible, he pulled the strips on both sides, opening the dirty diaper, removing it, picking up some damp cloths and cleaning Yondu, they did 'ot make eye contact, after all, Yondu really wanted to hide, after cleaning the Centaurian, Peter spilled some talcum powder on him and put on a new diaper. "I don't need diapers when I'm not little. "

" I know, big boy, I just want you to relax for a bit, ok? "Peter said helping Yondu put the pants back on, other than what he had said before he helped Yondu put the comfortable pants on him and not the pants Yondu used to wear and Yondu, he looked so small, so different , but what really was in Peter's mind were the scars, Yondu had many scars all over his body, and it annoyed Peter in various ways, how could someone have hurt a little? This is so wrong, the taller of the men held the smaller one in his lap, hugging him, trying to make Yondu forget everything.

"Peter ... Put me down." But that didn't work for much time.

"Yondu, are you ready to go outside?" He asked putting Yondu down

"... Yeah," he grumbled, fortunately the outfit he wore didn't make it look like he was wearing a diaper or walk like that, so Yondu just breathed deeply and get out of the cabin with Peter behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Yondu was trying to act as if everything was normal, but it wasn't so easy, first all the tension that formed in the air with practically every one of the so-called guardians of the galaxy, to begin with the way he had talked to Rocket, he didn't knew that unconsciously he would create a bond with that idiot, after all, since Yondu woke up from coma Rocket always showed up checking to see if Yondu was well, but the worst part was that Peter had discovered Yondu's secret, or better, the worst part was that damn diaper he was wearing, Yondu could honestly take the diaper out and all, but one side of him didn't want to do something 'wrong' and made Peter get angry, his little side liked the attention he was having and honestly, right now he really needed attention, but Yondu was still Yondu Udonta, meaning if Yondu found it necessary he would make Peter stop treating him like a little one way or another, but right now Yondu can just relaxing with his little side finally having someone to take care of him.

It had been two hours since Yondu and Peter had left the cabin, Yondu was sitting in his captain's chair with Kraglin talking next to him, both working on some documents, after all, he was again with the 'ravagers', the Stakar's ravagers, he was seen as the son who had returned, but still he had to show that it was a good thing to have him with the Ravagers again, that is, Yondu, Kraglin and the guardians, who didn't look like they were leaving the ship so soon, were all together in the same ship. Yondu and Kraglin taking care of documents "Right, Krags, do you think we could get those two jobs at the same time? Maybe if we send Rocket and Peter to one and you and --- "

"Yondu?" Peter entered the room and he quickly seemed to hide something in the pocket of his jacket when he noticed that Kraglin was there, he really looked worried, his gaze was on Kraglin and then he looked at Yondu again, and then again to Kraglin "Kraglin, I need to talk with Yondu." Peter spoke as if it was something extremely important that he should only talk to Yondu and Kraglin immediately thought that he and Yondu were busy, one of the reasons was that he didn't like leaving his captain alone with anyone, he was loyal and still hadn't managed to reduce what he had done, a part of him was jealous of Peter's proximity to Yondu and that had made his captain almost die, Kraglin would never forgive himself if he lost his captain, but instead of speaking everything he thought and thought he just looked at Yondu, waiting for his captain's response , but deep down he knew that Yondu would send him away to talk to Peter, Kraglin saw the confirmation and then left the room, clenching his fist to contain the little anger of jealousy that was once again in him, after all, Kraglin knew Yondu for many years .

 

As soon as Kraglin left the conversation began.

 

"What is it, Peter?" Yondu didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, or at least he tried to look like that.

"I was doing some research on littles and I noticed that I forgot to give you something to eat, apparently littles need a lot of liquids, eat all the meals" Peter was talking as he approached Yondu, he explained the things he had heard in a video, while Yondu pretended he was interested in what Peter was talking about, but in fact Yondu was reading the papers and just nodding "Yeah ... Cool ... Nice one, boy-o ... Yes, Yes. "But Yondu stopped agreeing and talking when he felt Peter's hands holding him and lifting him, Peter sat in the captain's chair leaving Yondu sitting on his lap. Yondu felt his face turn bluer than normal, it was the first time he was sitting on someone's lap like that "What do you think you're doing kid? "He asked growling.

"I asked if you were hungry and if you wanted to eat, you said yes and yes, which is good, after all, I found a bottle hidden in your cabin and I warmed up a bit of Kurowd's milk" The 'milk' was green and looked really wierdo, well, Space's milk 

"First, you entered my cabin without my permission again? And to I'm not hungry, I'm busy, I have several reports to do, multiple jobs to choose from, multiple documents to read and more ... "

"Come on, Yondu, you said I could help you with being a little, just calm down and drink the milk and then you can go back to your documents."

Yondu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "I don't like ..." He grunted, twisting his lips

"I mixed some things to make it taste better, you'll like it. "Peter was saying as he moved his arm a little, making Yondu lay down a little, bent, just as he had seen in some videos, taking the bottle and approaching Yondu's lips, but the Centaurian didn't look like he would open his mouth " Fill your stomach a little, come on. "Peter insisted, and honestly he could be considered as hardheaded as Yondu.

"Fine!" Yondu growled, opening his mouth and feeling the bottle approaching, he sucked, biting slightly, feeling the liquid fill his mouth, it was warm and sweet, sincerely Peter was right, the taste wasn't so bad , Yondu was even liking, he closed his eyes sucking more and more, he didn't even notice when his hands began to hold the bottle to make sure that Peter wouldn't move the bottle away.

 

"You should have seen, I felt like a ninja doing a mission in silence, after all, could not make noise for anyone to see me, I think it was the first mission I did without say anything. "Peter was talking while Yondu continued to suck, sincerely Yondu wasn't interested in what Peter was talking about, he just wanted to continue being fed. After a while Peter noticed that the liquid had run out, so he slowly pulled the bottle, but he wasn't prepared for what happened.

"NO!" Yondu screamed as he felt that Peter had taken the bottle from his mouth, stretched out his hand, he wanted more, he was hungry, why did Peter have to irritate him?

"Yondu, calm down! "

"NOOO !!!" He shouted louder than before. Outside the room Kraglin heard the screams, he knew that Yondu had told him to wait outside, but his captain was screaming, and he couldn't explain it, but it was as if his heart was tightening and he couldn't forgive himself if something happened, so Kraglin rushed in and opened the door, Kraglin came across the scene, Yondu in Peter's lap, reaching for a bottle and practically crying, while Peter tried to calm him down by holding the bottle away, saying that the liquid was gone, Kraglin's breathing deepened, slowly, he couldn't explain what it was, but he went towards them, stretching out his arms and pulling Yondu, he held Yondu in his lap as he looked at Peter and growled, Kraglin was a caregiver, Peter was an alpha, and he knew what that growl meant, no one with sane conscience stood near a caregiver holding a little, meaning Peter moved out Yondu's chair, retreating as fast as possible without making many moves toward Yondu, after all, caregives were overprotective around littles.

 

Yondu was a bit confused, first he was yelling at Peter and now he was with his head lying in something extremely comfortable, he was feeling warm, he didn't remember Peter being that warm, Kraglin's arms were wrapped around him , pulling him close to his chest, Yondu slowly raised his eyes, noticing that the person holding him wasn't Peter, he was .... In Kraglin's lap? Yondu shook his head, putting both hands on Kraglin's shoulders and shoving while muttering, no, it was too bad Peter knew about his secret, now Kraglin too? This couldn't be happening! But it wasn't so easy to push Kraglin, after all, trying to push him just made Kraglin tidy him up in his lap and pull him close. "It's all right, captain ..." Kraglin was saying, he knew how to be calm  "Peter ain't here now, it's just you and me ..." After so long Kraglin can finally understand why he was jealous of Peter, his motive always try to protect his captain, but how had he never noticed that his captain was a little? But it's all right now, after all, Kraglin is here, Kraglin will protect his captain, or rather, his little "What happened? "The tallest one asked, but Yondu didn't look like who would start talking now, he was embarrassed, everything that was happening, everything he was doing, people finding out, he didn't want it, he just wanted to hide and forget about everything "Why you didn't told me that you're a little?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hahaha. Maybe alpha caregiver Stakar? Peter/Drax, Peter/Gamora, Peter/?


End file.
